Maxwell
Summary Maxwell was born to parents Edgar and Julie, adventurers. He had 41 siblings, including his twin sister Lily. All of the children received a magical gift from the parents. Maxwell's gift was a notebook that allowed him to create, and even manipulate, any object he ever imagined. This includes most characters from DC Comics, and a few Nintendo characters as well. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 7-B with nukes, 6-B with meteors, 4-B with black holes | 7-B | 5-B to 4-C | 2-A, High 2-A with summons Name: Maxwell Origin: Unknown Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human boy, magic notepad user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, agility and durability, Immortality (if he wishes so), Invulnerability ( if he wishes so), expert in close combat weapons and long range weapons. Notebook grants Creation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Backpack grants storage for objects of any size. Globe grants Teleportation to any location, Magic, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Antimatter Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Petrification, Power Bestowal, Void Manipulation, Power Nullification, Duplication, Radiation Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation, Homing Attack, Non-Corporeal, Flight, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Fear Manipulation,Transmutation, Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Resurrection, Poison Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Invisibility, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, the ability to hit intangible and Non-Corporeal beings, Electricity Manipulation. Attack Potency: Street level, City level with nukes, Country level with meteors, Solar System level with black holes | City level with destructive objects/events | Planet level to Star level in Unmasked (he can use the powers of the New 52 JLA) | Multiverse level+ (Converted the energy let off by the destruction of the Anti-Monitor to Starites & absorbed it, and remade infinite universes), High Multiverse level+ with summons (Can summon beings such as Mister Mxyzptlk) Speed: Unknown, higher with upgrades | Unknown, higher with upgrades | Unknown (He could keep up with the Flash, but it is not known how swift this version of the character was, beyond that he could create after-images) Lifting Strength: Average | Class 100+ with boosts | Higher Striking Strength: Street Class | Street Class ''', '''Building Class with boosts | Planet Class with the Superman/Green Lantern suit | Multiverse level+ Durability: Building level | City level | Planet level with the Superman/Green Lantern suit | Multiverse level+ with infinite Starites absorbed Stamina: High Range: Likely interplanetary with black holes and meteors | Multiverse level+ Standard Equipment: Magic notebook, pencil, magic backpack, teleportation globe, superhero suits Intelligence: Genius can give himself the ability. Otherwiser Likely rather considerable, possibly Gifted. He knows a lot about monsters and real-life creatures, weapons, and complex machines; he is highly imaginative. Weaknesses: He needs to write the item first to use it, his innocent personality means he'd prefer not kill or harm his opponents Notable Attacks/Techniques: Object Creation: Can create almost any object, whether real or fictional. *'Meteor:' Summons a meteor that destroys the whole scenario. http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Meteor *'Nuclear Bomb:' Summons an atomic bomb that destroys the whole scenario. http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Nuclear_Bomb *'Time Machine:' Grants control over time. [3] *'Teleporter:' Allows teleportation, and the ability to create clones. [4] *'Forcefield:' Repels objects, blocks attacks, and grants flight. [5] *'Death:' Summons a character that kills by touch. He can also kill invincible beings. [6] *'Solar System:' Spawns a distant solar system. [7] *'Antimatter:' Sucks in objects that are close, and can explode. [8] *'Mirror:' Reflects any projectile that hits it. [9] *'Medusa:' Summons Medusa, who petrifies those who look into her eyes. [10] *'Magic:' Creates a ball of magic that transmutes characters into bunnies and frogs, and objects into bouquets. *'Superman:' Capable of spawning multiple versions of Superman. [11] *'Flash:' Capable of spawning multiple versions of the Flash. [12] *'Anti-Monitor:' Capable of spawning Anti-Monitor. *'Spectre:' Capable of spawning the Spectre. *'Ultimate Weapon: '''has One Hit Kill. *' Fairy Godmother Wand' or the 'Necronomicon: has an effect which is transmutation '''Adjective Manipulation: Can add adjectives to anything, including himself, that change something for positive, negative or neutral effects. *'Dead:' Instantly kills the target. [13] *'Sonic:' Allows a character to run at the speed of sound. [14] *'Absent:' Wipes any object from existence. [15] *'Cloned:' Spawns two objects instead of one. *'Colossal:' Increases the size of an object to a much greater amount. [16] *'Living:' Brings objects to life. [17] *'Immobile:' Negates the motion of a target. [18] *'Normal': Negates powers and abilities. [19] *'Microscopic' and Mighty: gives Size Manipulation *Magical :is an adjective that will make the object sparkle and give the ability to shoot magic. When you give this adjective to an inanimate object it will become alive. Objects with this adjective will equip magical objects, such as the Magic Wand or the Magic Hat, while expressing the "Magical" emotion. *'Radioactive': makes its wielder glow a violent shade of green and become radioactive. When a non-radioactive, non-glowing object gets near it, that object will receive massive damage which will kill most objects instantly, including bullets and projectiles. However, if the object survives, it will gain the Glowing adjective. The object will continue to receive smaller damage from the wielder as long as it is still near the wielder. When a radioactive object receives damage, it will instantly explode. *'Incorporeal': gives Non-Corporeal form and Flight *A lot of words such as Morality Man, ulation, and adjectives give him: Empathic Manipulation and Fear Manipulation *Can make people Pregnant or change their gender, and change body properties which give Biological Manipulation. *[https://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Resurrective Resurrective:' ']give him Resurrection (Metempsychic also do a strange reincarnation thing) *'Sleepy': cause Sleep Manipulation. *'Holy:' give Holy Manipulation (and Atheist one shot Holy thing). *'Magnetic': gives Magnetism Manipulation *'Omnipotent': give Invulnerability and Flight. *'Invisible': gives Invisibility *'Regenerative': gives Regeneration Low-mid *[https://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Frost-Breathing Frost-Breathing: ] gives Ice Manipulation *'Telekinetic': gives Telekinesis *'Laser (adjective)': gives Energy Projection and similar ability gives Energy Manipulation *'Digital': gives Data Manipulation *'Explosive': gives Explosion Manipulation *'Sleepy': gives Sleep Manipulation *'Poisonous': gives Poison Manipulation *'Genius': gives Genius Intelligence *'Interactive': gives the ability to Interact with objects and beings that have Intangibility or Non-Corporeal properties like clouds and ghost. *'Deadly': also gives Death Manipulation and One Hit Kill *'Electrical': gives Electricity Manipulation *'Incorporeal': gives Non-Corporeal form and Flight *'Acid (Adjective)' and Alkalic: gives Acid Manipulation *'Petrified': gives Petrification Object Editor: Can create completely new objects with varying properties. *'Health:' Determines how much damage an object can take. *'Life:' Determines if an object is alive or not. *'Weight:' Controls how heavy an object is. *'Projectile:' Gives a projectile to the object. *'Behavior:' Determines how living objects behave. *With the words such as [https://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Gangrenous '''Grangrenous], '''Pestilence, etc Disease Manipulation *'Tsetse Fly' and Sandman: cause Sleep Manipulation. *'Pollution '(and lots of others words): Poison Manipulation Key: Scribblenauts & Super Scribblenauts | Scribblenauts Unlimited | Scribblenauts Unmasked | A Crisis of Imagination Note: *http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Words_in_Scribblenauts *http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Object_Editor *https://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Adjectives *Here are all the suits that he can use: http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_DC_Characters_and_Objects Gallery Remake the multiverse.jpg|Maxwell recreates the entire multiverse Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kriemhild Gretchen (Puella Magi Verse) Kriemhild's profile (Both were 5-B, Kriemhild Gretchen was used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Scribblenauts Category:Kids Category:Hax Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Metal Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Hair Users Category:Technology Users Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Wood Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Void Users Category:Oil Users Category:Poison Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Data Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Negation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fear Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Biology Users Category:Holy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2